Pokemon: The College Chronicles
by Deady-kins
Summary: 4 trainers from the Pokemon games go to college. How will it turn out? For a more effective summary, visit my page.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Pokemon series. I also do not own some other references made in this story. This includes Mario, Sonic, Metroid, The Legend of Zelda, StarFox, Super Smash Bros., and Harry Potter.

I own Pokemon Academy.

I own all the supporting characters.

I partly own the main characters... I own their names (with the exception being Rui) and I own their personalities.

It might take me some time to update, seeing as my teachers love to pile on homework... But I put a little bit of effort into each day so I can update about once a week. The chapters get steadily longer. I had this idea in my mind since late '06, but it is kinda hard to put it onto paper. Still, I will do my best. Although towards the middle and end it will be much more entertaining, you have to read the first part to understand it. And although I said "Romance" as one of my genres, that won't come in till a little later. Sorry!

--

Chapter 1: Made it This Far…

"Yes!" yelled Kenji as he walked across the campus. "We are IN, baby!"

Porygon, his Pokémon, sighed. It was odd for a first Pokémon. It had the tendency to stay out of its Poke Ball instead of in it. It also had the ability to talk – but only to Kenji. They didn't know why or how, but that made their relationship stronger.

_I don't see what the big deal is, Kenji._ said Porygon. His voice sounded computerized – something you would here out of an artificial voice creating program. _It's just college._

"That may be true Porygon," said Kenji with a grin, "but it's not just any old college! This is _Pokémon Academy_, the most prestigious college in the world!"

_You think they would come up with better names._ grumbled Porygon.

"I hope Caesar and CJ are in my classes," Kenji said hopefully.

_Probably not._ said Porygon. _You are all in different dorm levels. I'm surprised that someone with your talent, skill, and knowledge would end up in the lowest-level dorm. You deserve better. _We _deserve better!_

"Calm down, Porygon," said Kenji. "I only forgot the admission form."

"_I only forgot the admission form,"_ mocked Porygon.

"Geez, Porygon. You are just like my mom…" grumbled Kenji.

As the pair argued, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well," he said. "Surprised to see you here."

--END OF CHAPTER 1 (yes, I know it was short…)--

Authors Note: Read on to find out! Normally these author's notes will be short, but sometimes it could get longer. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Ode to a Battle

"Gah!" yelled Kenji as he jumped back. The voice caught him off-guard.

"Relax, relax!" said the figure, embarrassed that he had startled him. "It's just me!"

The figure stepped out into broad daylight. He had a cap on similar to the one Kenji was wearing but instead of a fire-red vest, he was sporting a shiny green one. This meant he was in the Rayquaza dorm – the best of the best. This was very much superior to the vest of Groudon red. They both had jet-black hair.

"CJ!" cried Kenji, realizing it was his friend. "Don't EVER do that again!"

CJ chuckled. "Yeah. I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about that."

They were both about the same height. However, most considered Kenji as taller because he was 6 ft. – supposedly "superior" to CJ's 5 ft. 11 in. CJ tried to imply that it wasn't that much of a difference many times, but no one ever cared.

"Hey, where's Caesar salad?" asked CJ, looking around. "Thought he would be with you."

"Really?" said Kenji? "Honestly, I have no f--g idea where he's at."

CJ shrugged. The two of them talked for a few minutes about what major they were going to take, when Porygon spoke.

_Hey, is that Caesar over there?_ Porygon asked, gesturing over to its right.

Both friends stopped their conversation and looked over to the right.

"I think so. Caesar _always_ wears a sleeveless top and a mini-skirt," joked Kenji. "Those are GIRLS, Porygon, and in Rayquaza by the looks of it."

_Oh, close enough. _scoffed Porygon. Kenji and CJ laughed.

"In Rayquaza, eh?" said CJ rubbing his hands together. "Easy picking."

"Oh yeah?" laughed Kenji. "How do you expect to do that? Strip down nude?"

_They'll probably file a restraining order…_ commented Porygon. Kenji laughed some more.

CJ ignored their sassy remarks. "Although that will probably work, I have a better idea."

He turned to Kenji so quickly he nearly fell down, making Kenji snicker.

"I challenge you," said CJ quickly, trying to keep his balance, "to a -whoa- battle. And I want you to lose."

Kenji stopped laughing. His face turned dark.

"I don't lose, CJ, especially on purpose," he said seriously.

"But come on!" CJ whined. "At LEAST battle me with a Pokémon with a type disadvantage. Beautiful girls are normally stupid in my opinion – they aren't smart. If my theory is true, they won't notice. Even if they do, they won't care! And if I lose, the joke's on me. See? Either way you win!"

CJ said this so quickly he forgot to consider the consequences. Kenji saw his chance and took it.

"Fine," said Kenji. "Shake on it."

The pair shook hands as the girls grew closer.

Kenji, who was bolder than CJ in front of girls, called out to them:

"Hey, could one of you please be the referee for this battle?"

There were three girls. They were talking amongst themselves until Kenji interrupted them. For a moment, they just stared blankly at them, making the boys feel embarrassed. Then one of them with red hair tied up in to ponytails stepped forward.

"I guess I'll do it, then," she said.

--END OF CHAPTER 2--


	3. Chapter 3

Disadvantages Advantages

Disadvantages Advantages

"Do you have any flags?" the red headed girl asked. She was referring to the flags that marked the challenger and the challenged during a battle that a referee was supposed to use.

"Yeah," said Kenji. "There should be some in my bag next to that tree, um-"

"Rui," she said. "My name is Rui. And you guys are…"

"Kenji."

"CJ."

"Right," Rui said, "Who is the challenger?"

"I am," CJ said prominently.

"OK. Then are you guys ready?"

They both nodded.

"Alright," she said, pulling out a coin. "Call it." Whoever called it correctly got to choose if they sent their Pokémon out first or second.

"Heads," called Kenji.

"Tails," called CJ.

The coin landed on the ground. It was…

"Heads? D'oh!" said CJ.

"I'll go… first," said Kenji.

Everyone stared at him awkwardly. Normally the person that called it correctly decided to go second. This was due to the fact that the second trainer could send out a Pokémon with a type advantage.

"All, right if you say so…" Rui said. Then she muttered under her breath "Weirdo."

Kenji pondered, then took out a red and white Poke Ball and enlarged it.

"Go! Swampxpert!"

A large Swampert, about 6 feet tall with large antenna like fins and webbed paws jumped out.

CJ smirked. "See you're still using those stupid nicknames."

Swampxpert growled, as if to say _Screw you, b--h!_

_Swampxpert! No foul language!_ exclaimed Porygon.

"Go! Sceptile!" cried CJ. A large green leafy Pokémon with sharp plant blades jumped out.

"This is going to be over quickly," muttered Rui under her breath. "A Water and Ground type versus a Grass type? That's a double disadvantage! There is no way Kenji is going to win." Then she cried out like a referee: "Begin!"

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

The sharp leaves on its arms glowed and it charged forward without warning.

Kenji smirked, and without a word, he simply waved his arm. Swampxpert jumped up. Sceptile kept on slashing at Swampxpert, but it couldn't land a hit. Dodge after dodge, leap after leap, blade after blade. Finally Sceptile landed a blow – but not on Swampy. Instead, it hit a tree and was stuck. Swampxpert landed a kick from behind, but Sceptile was still stuck. Free game. Swampxpert landed punches and kicks, and Sceptile was finally out. Bruised up, but out of the tree.

CJ was starting to sweat. If he lost… But no time to think about that now. He noticed that the buds on Sceptile's back were glowing while Swampxpert was beating it up. That could only mean one thing.

"Sceptile, SolarBeam!

A large flashing light began to shine from Sceptile's mouth. Was this it? Was it over?

Not by a long shot.

Kenji smiled. "I can fix that! Swampxpert, Rain Dance!"

The sky filled with clouds, blocking out the sun. Rain began to fall. Sceptile could not unleash its attack. Leaving it wide open.

"Swampxpert! Ice Punch!"

It did not hesitate. It dashed forward and landed a strong blow, knocking Sceptile down.

Rui was shocked. But then, remembering her duty, raised a flag.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Swampxpert wins! The winner is… Kenji!"

CJ dropped to his knees. But then he said weakly "But it was close, right?"

"Let's see…" Rui said, counting off her fingers. "You didn't land a single blow, it was a 5 minute battle, and you lost even with a type advantage. It's about as close as the Sun is to the star Andromeda."

"Ohh…" said CJ. "That's close, right?"

Rui rolled her eyes. WHY was she surrounded by idiots?

"Cheer up, Ceej!" said Kenji with a smile. "Everybody loses."

"But you never do, do you?" spat CJ.

"In battling, no. But I'm horrible in football. And track. And ultimate."

Then everyone left CJ kneeling on the ground. He started moving toward his dormitory like a worm.

"Oh well. Maybe they have Comcast Hi-Speed. I could watch some p—n.

--END OF CHAPTER 3--

(Sorry for the wait) :P


End file.
